fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Theft Auto: Shadows of Liberty City
Sonic Theft Auto: Shadows of Liberty City is, like Kingdom Sonic, a Sonic crossover fic, but with Grand Theft Auto instead. Summary "Life is complicated; I've killed people, smuggled people, maybe here will be different." -Shadow, talking about his life. Shadow has always wanted to make it big. So he came to Liberty City, where his cousin, Sonic, has told him that he lives in a big mansion, has dozens of girls. However, this is all a lie, and Sonic is actually in debt to friends of the Robotnik Family. Characters * Shadow: A war veteran, he came to Liberty City because of Sonic. Parody of Niko Bellic. * Sonic: Shadow's goofball cousin, he actually lives in a broken don apartment, and owns a cab business. Parody of Roman Bellic. * Sally Acorn: Sonic's secretary and girlfriend. For a while, she cheated on him with Geoffrey St. John. Parody of Mallorie Bardas. * The Robotnik Family: A family involved in criminal activities, they are led by Ivo Robotnik. ** Ivo Robotnik: The leader of the Robotnik Family, he owns the Perestroika cabaret club. Parody of Faustin. *** Metal: A metallic hedgehog, he is the right-hand man of Ivo Robotnik. Parody of Dimitri. **** Geoffrey St. John: An associate of The Robotnik Family, he dated Sally Acorn behind Sonic's back, but this led to Shadow executing him. Parody of Vlad. * Rouge: A friend of Sally, she dates Shadow for a while. Parody of Michelle. * Omega: A robotic friend of Sonic, he and Shadow become good friends after a while. Is a notorious drug dealer in Liberty City. Parody of Little Jacob. * Mighty: An armadillo that is extremely strong, yet doesn't think before doing things. Gets Shadow involved in street racing. Parody of Brucie. * Ray: A Flying Squirrel, he helped Shadow and the crew of the Hedgehog out and moved to Vice City, but came back later. Parody of Hossan. Episodes/Missions 1. The Hedgehog Cousins Shadow and a friend, Ray, unload a ship and talk about the "American Dream". Shadow finds his cousin, drunk of course, and drives him off to their apartment building. Shadow learns that Sonic has been lying to him all along, and is told to stop by the Cab Business later. 2. It's Your Call Shadow meets Geoffrey St. John and Sally Acorn, and drives Sonic to a card game. Sonic gives Shadow a Cell Phone and tells him to watch out for two Loan Sharks in a Willard. Shadow has to warn Sonic and they barely get away. 3. Three's a Crowd Shadow has to go pick up Sally and her friend, Rouge, from the subway. Sally convinces her friends to go out on a date, and tells Shadow to get some new clothes. He drops them off and buys a new outfit. 4. Bleed Out Shadow prepares for his date,but gets interrupted when Sonic is being chased down by the Loan Sharks, Espio and Big. Shadow beats the two Loan Sharks up and chases down their boss, Vector. He and Vector fight over a knife, but Shadow stabs Vector to death and tosses his body out of a window. 5. First Date Shadow and Rouge go out on their date and go bowling, and Rouge loses. But there's something about Rouge that makes Shadow feel uneasy. 6. Easy Fare Shadow and Geoffrey form a partnership, and Shadow goes out to pick up a friend of Sonic. This friend, Tails, ends up stealing some hot parts and they have to escape the police. Category:Fan Fiction